


Say My Name

by brokenbutstillstanding



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016), Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Wet Dream, being a teenager forever sucks, or at least Enoch thinks so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenbutstillstanding/pseuds/brokenbutstillstanding
Summary: The thing Enoch hated the most about being stuck in the loop is that he stayed the same age indefinitely. It wasn’t even that which bothered him, it was the particular age in which he was stuck at that did. Being a teenager was hard, being a teenage boy is harder, and Enoch has had to deal with it for far too long. Ever since the American had showed up Enoch had been dealing with a new emotion, one that was eliciting some strange consequences.He was jealous.





	1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Is it really underage if they have been alive for years and years just stuck at the same age forever?

The thing Enoch hated the most about being stuck in the loop is that he stayed the same age indefinitely. It wasn’t even that which bothered him, it was the particular age in which he was stuck at that did. Being a teenager was hard, being a teenage boy is harder, and Enoch has had to deal with it for far too long. 

 

Although he was used to all the quirks that came along with being a teenager, the mood swings, the voice cracks, the acne, the occasional embarrassing dream or the realization of waking up more _aroused_ than he’d intended, he had never run into a situation quite like this one before. 

 

It was Jake’s fault, he just knew it was. None of this had been happening before he had arrived, before he had arrived everything was great and dandy and _normal_. Ever since the American had showed up Enoch had been dealing with a new emotion, one that was eliciting some strange consequences. 

 

He was jealous. 

 

Jake had sauntered in and stolen his assistant from him. Enoch would never say it out loud, but Olive had become a friend to him over the years. Her relentless optimism and perseverance used to annoy him, but it slowly became endearing. He didn’t know why she was so impressed with him or why she insisted on spending time with him, even he knew he was unpleasant to be around (even more so now that Jake had joined the house). But he was glad all the same.

 

There was a burning in his gut every time he saw Jake talking to Olive, or Olive making him tea, or spending any time with him, speaking to him, or even _looking_ at him. And even worse, since he had arrived she had been getting upset with him for not embracing him into playing house with them all. He didn’t care if the others loved Mr. All American, he did not. He never would.

 

Now there was a completely different burning in his gut, one that made his face turn as red as Olive’s hair. His jealousy had been manifesting itself into his dreams in very abstract ways, most of which woke him up with a certain excitement in his lower region. Usually Enoch would take a cold bath or go work on his homunculi for a while (dismissing Olive rather harshly if she offered to help), but it was different this morning. 

 

He didn’t remember what the dream was about, he only remembered the ending and the way Olive’s voice had hitched when she said his name.

 

_“Enoch”_

 

He wouldn’t do it. He wouldn’t be able to face her if he did it. It would probably open up a whole gateway of terrible improper thoughts about her, and he couldn’t have that. The icy water dripped from his hair onto his nose from the cold bath that had failed to do anything but give him a chill. What he wouldn’t give for Olive to warm him up with her hands-

 

Water droplets sprayed everywhere as he shook his head violently to rid it of any thoughts along those lines.

 

He wasn’t going to get rid of this, and he most certainly wouldn’t go to breakfast like this either, so that left only one option Enoch could think of right now. He just wouldn’t think of her, thats all. It would be like every other time his baser desires won out, he’d find his release through nameless faces as usual. 

 

Enoch groaned as he reached into his pants an pulled out his length. He had to remember to be quiet, the walls were thin in this house. He spat in his hand and began to stroke, he was doing well at remembering his goal when an unbidden thought rose to the top of his mind

 

_“Enoch”_

 

He felt his member twitch and he groaned again, this one more strained than the last. Olive’s keening voice from his dream echoed in his head and the icy water on his skin turned into molten lava.

 

_“Enoch…”_

 

He began to remember more of his dream, he remembered kissing her passionately and holding onto her waist. He remembered her legs wrapping around his middle and him undressing her slowly. He remembered her cries as he pushed into her and how full his chest felt, he felt sunny and loved.

 

Without meaning to Enoch stroked faster, his hips beginning to chase his hand.

 

He remembered her smiling up at him, and her face as she began to reach her peak. Finally when she did she let out one last cry

 

_“Enoch!”_

 

With that Enoch unexpectedly seized up and had to bite into his knuckles to keep from crying out loud enough to wake the others, his member releasing all over his body in long spurts. It seemed to keep coming and coming and when it finally stopped he was breathless and wide eyed, staring at the ceiling with his limbs bent like one of the broken dolls he was trying to animate.

 

He hated being a teenager, he hated Jake, and he hated the fact that Olive had immediately noticed and questioned the bite marks in his hand at breakfast.

 

But God, did he love her.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoch had been right, it hadn’t stopped with just one time. He had spiraled into a black hole that consisted of only Olive.
> 
> Olive had discovered his secret about a week ago. She hadn’t meant to, really she hadn’t, she’s just been worried about him is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this 3 chapters because I had some more ideas on where to go with this. Enjoy!

Enoch had been right, it hadn’t stopped with just one time. He had spiraled into a black hole that consisted of only Olive. The girl had to know something was going on, he had been avoiding her like the plague and turning her away at every offer to help him with his experiments. 

 

Sometimes he felt a small pang of remorse, but as soon as night fell he couldn’t bring himself to care. So here he found himself, face buried in his pillow biting back moans as his wrist moved quickly across his hardened length. He rutted down into his hand as he panted, breath hitching in a way that would be extremely embarrassing had Enoch been in his right mind. But he wasn’t. 

 

“Olive…” He choked out into the pillow as he could feel his peak steadily approaching him. 

 

He didn’t want it to end, he never wanted this feeling to end, he was addicted to the feeling he only seemed to get when he thought about the fiery redhead. 

 

At the thought of her, his body spasmed and his breath came out in ragged pants as he released onto the towel underneath him. He felt bone tired, he would have to do his own laundry tomorrow to keep from being found out.

 

Right as Enoch was about to drift off into dream land, something caught his eye that made him shoot up and cover his lap as quickly as he could.

 

There, in the crack of his door, was a flash of red hair and blue eyes

 

“Olive!?” 

………………………………

 

Olive had discovered his secret about a week ago. She hadn’t meant to, really she hadn’t, she’s just been worried about him is all. He had suddenly started ignoring her, every time he saw her coming he would walk the opposite way, he didn’t sit by her at breakfast anymore, they hadn’t spoke at all, and when she would offer to help him as he worked on his homunculi he would turn her away with varying degrees of rudeness. 

 

Not that being rude was strange for Enoch, but she wanted to know what had happened to make him stop speaking to her.

 

A million reasons flitted through her brain, had she annoyed him in some way (well more than she usually did anyways)? She couldn’t think of anything she had done as of late to warrant that, but it was certainly possible with the boys moods. She couldn’t think of any other reason for the silent treatment until a horrible thought occurred to her. 

 

He knew. 

 

He knew how she felt about him, that she had been in love with him for years now. She always had been. The only person Olive had told was Emma (and the girl had found out all on her own), although she didn’t want to believe Emma had told the boy after she had promised she wouldn’t, she couldn’t think of any other explanation. 

 

So with a sinking heart she had ventured to his room, unable to sleep until her curiosity was sated. 

 

When she had arrived his door had been cracked, as though he had hurriedly entered his room. She had just raised her hand to knock against the wood when she heard it, a soft groaning sound emanated from the room. Her first thought was that he had been injured, it wouldn’t have been the first time he’d hurt himself while working on his projects. And heaven knows the boy wouldn’t seek out medical attention himself. 

 

Olive pushed the door open just a hair further until she could see in to check on the boy, but what she saw was not anything she had expected.

 

Enoch was laying face up on his bed, his pants shoved down around his knees as he hand wrapped around his length. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open as more of the strangled noises escaped from him, his hand moving up and down at a rapid pace.

 

She was frozen in place, she couldn’t will her feet to move. She knew how terribly improper it was, but she still felt a surge of heat settle in between her legs. One she had tried to ignore as far as the boy was concerned. She tried to step back, but her feet brought her closer instead. 

 

Another moan escaped him, this one sounding different than the rest. Harsh pants left his mouth and out of nowhere his leg muscles tensed and he expelled white liquid from the head of his member. But that isn’t what caught Olive’s attention, it was what he had cried out softly with his release 

 

“Olive!” 

 

Her heart practically stopped. He…he wanted her? Even a little? 

 

She quickly escaped to her room where her heart was pounding. He wanted her. Something about that fact aroused her to no end, and her night was concluded by some groaning of her own. 

 

Ever since then she had snuck by his room to see how often he did it, she knew how horrid it was. She knew he would probably hate her forever if he ever found out, but she needed to know if he would say her name again. That she wasn’t just his fantasy for the night. 

 

That is how she found herself outside of his room this particular night. But unlike the other nights, this time when he began to drift off, he opened his eyes in the direction of the door.

 

“Olive!?” He said, his voice octaves higher than it usually was. Olive’s eyes couldn’t have been wider as the boy scrambled to find a pillow to cover himself with. 

 

Her cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment as she slowly creaked open the door a little more and took a tentative step in.

 

“Hello Enoch…”


	3. Chapter 3- Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enoch had been doing a fantastic job of avoiding her until it all went to hell. Until she had almost died. He could feel his heart stop beating in the moment he saw her face covered in ice, none of her warm breath leaving her lips. Nothing else mattered, not his embarrassment or shame, not his pride, nothing mattered except her life.

Enoch couldn’t breathe as she stepped into the room.

 

“Hello Enoch…”

 

He opened his mouth but no words came out, instead his brain was fighting to try to figure out what to say first. He should apologize, he should get down on his knees and beg her forgiveness, he should lie and say it wasn't what she thought, he should yell and command she leave, but none of those options were the one that won in the end. Instead, his voice was high pitched as he asked 

 

“How…how much of that did you see?” 

 

It would be okay he thought, he could play it off as long as she hadn't heard him moaning her name. He was pretty sure his face was as red as her flames, although to be fair her face was getting to be the same shade as well.

 

“Enough…” she said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

 

Enoch cursed under his breath. How was he going to fix this? He knew this had been a bad idea, if he just hadn't let those damned feelings win over in the first place they wouldn't be having this conversation right now! After a long silence both of them began to speak at the same time

 

“Olive, I’m so sorry…”

 

“I’m so sorry Enoch!”

 

Another silence stretched across the room as he digested her words. _She_ was sorry? She had just walked in on him getting his rocks off to some perverted thought of her and _she_ was apologizing? 

 

“What are you sorry for?” He asked incredulously 

 

“I really didn’t mean to see, I just…I came to find you last week and you were…and I heard my name and then I thought maybe you were hurt and…I’m sorry!” She rushed through, he didn’t think he’d ever seen the girl so flustered.

 

Wait a second…

 

“You knew this entire time???” He said a bit louder than he should have. His shame grew even brighter on his face, she had known this entire time what he had been doing. What he had been doing to thoughts of _her_. And she…had she been _watching_ him all week???

 

“I….I….” She couldn't seem to get any words out. His shame and embarrassment gained a new emotion, anger. He couldn't believe she had been invading his privacy like this! 

 

“Just get out, Olive!” He shouted, and the frightened girl let out a squeak and scattered away.

 

Enoch could feel his face burning, he hadn’t meant to shout that loud. She shouldn’t have been peeking in on him, that much was true, but he also shouldn’t have been doing what he had been. He buried his face into his pillow and let out a groan of dread.

 

How was he going to fix this?

……………….

 

It had been another week since she had been caught and Olive had never felt more ashamed in her life. Enoch wouldn’t look at her anymore, he was spending all his time alone in his room and if he needed to speak with her he would ask a question through another person. People had been starting to notice, even Miss. Peregrine was sending her some strange looks.

 

“Olive? When are you and Enoch going to stop fighting?” Little Claire had said to her one day out in the yard.

 

“No! We aren’t fighting! Enoch has just been very busy lately, thats all” she had managed to play off. However she could feel her face flushing as she did so. 

 

She couldn't bear this anymore, she didn't know how she was going to live in this house with him when it was like this between the two of them. She knew she was at fault, but every time she tried to get him alone to apologize he darted off as quickly as he could. 

  
The worst part of all this was that she still wanted him, and she hated herself for it. She didn’t just want him physically, she wanted to be his friend, to be more than that, to hold his hand and lay her head on his shoulder, to talk with him and love him. She knew she could never have that. Not with Enoch. 

…………………….

 

Enoch had been doing a fantastic job of avoiding her until it all went to hell. Until she had almost died. He could feel his heart stop beating in the moment he saw her face covered in ice, none of her warm breath leaving her lips. Nothing else mattered, not his embarrassment or shame, not his pride, nothing mattered except her life. 

 

He thought he had lost her for good when the color began to return to her skin. The breath he let out resumed his pulse and he felt as though he could laugh and cry all at once. 

 

When it was all over he wouldn't let go of her hand, not for a second. Not until they were all the way back on the ship and he had pulled her into his makeshift room. As soon as the door was shut he had her pressed against the wall, his lips on hers as she responded with vigor. He drank her in, his mouth exploring hers as he spread his fingers out across her waist. She let out a small whimper that went straight to his lower regions with a spark of electricity that startled him. 

 

He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, searching for something that even he didn't know. 

 

“I love you.” He said softly, reverently. 

 

“And I love you. Always have” she responded, pulling him in for another kiss.

 

Enoch could feel his body responding more quickly than it ever had, his mouth never left hers as he pushed his hardness against her leg and the sparks shot through his body. He heard her kittenish grunt and pulled away again, his eyes wild and his lungs out of breath.

 

“I’m sorry-“ he began, but she wouldn't let him pull away.

 

“I want this too.” Is all she had to say before her legs were around his waist and he was pressed against her closer than they had ever been. His hand fumbled with the zipper on the back of her dress a few times before he managed to slide it down enough to get it off. Her dress pooled around her feet revealing her white undershirt and undershorts and he hurriedly pulled off his shirt before placing his hands back on her waist and slowly backing her up towards the bed. 

 

Olive’s hands travelled up his chest and buried themselves in his hair as they kissed, it wasn’t enough. He could feel one leave his head and begin to unbutton his pants, her fingers shaking (from fear or the cold he didn't know). He stopped her as he helped them the rest of the way down, his pants hitting the floor to join her dress. He then moved his hands to the bottom of her undershirt, taking a moment to pause and look into her eyes before he discarded it. 

 

“Why are you shaking?” He asked breathlessly, looking into her eyes searching for any lies in them.

 

“I’m okay, Enoch. I’m just nervous is all” she said with a deep breath. His hands left her body

 

“We don’t have to-“

 

“I want to” she said, refusing to let him take a step back. 

 

“Do…do you want to?” She asked shyly, sounding a little unsure all of a sudden.

 

“Yes” Enoch said, surprising himself with the dark sound to his voice and the truth to his words. 

 

With that her shirt was thrown away and he pulled her onto the bed with him, their lips rejoining. She wasn’t wearing anything on top now, and Enoch wasn’t quite sure the rules of this game and where he was and wasn’t permitted to touch. His hands were limply hanging at his sides until Olive took them in her own and placed them onto her breasts. 

 

Enoch had to squeeze his eyes shut to get a hold of himself, slowly feeling the small soft skin in his hands. She was such a slight thing that his hands could easily cover her entire chest up to her collarbone. 

 

He wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing, but by her small intakes of breath he thought he was doing an alright job. His member was stiff as a board and begged to be touched, but when he felt her hand journey towards his navel and even further down he stopped her.

 

“Next time….I….I don’t think I’d be able to handle it if you…” he trailed off, avoiding her gaze with a flush. Luckily she understood, and her hands went back to his chest. 

 

Instead of dwelling on it, his hands went back to her shorts, and with a firm tug he pulled both her shorts and underwear down and flung them away from the bed. He sat back on his heels, drinking her in. She was bared to him, her breasts perky and proportionate to her tiny frame, a mass of orange curls between her legs that matched that on her head. Her face was almost as red as her hair, Enoch thought it looked cute. 

 

He was nothing if not educated, and he knew there were certain…things…they had to do before it was time for the main event. He slowly trailed his hand down her sternum to her lower half and tried his best to ignore her aroused gasp and the wetness between her thighs as he prodded one finger between them. He reveled in her gasping as his finger slid in and out, her red face positively radiating heat as well as steam coming out of the rubber gloves they had left on her hands. Soon, another finger joined the first, and then a third. Enoch’s mind was growing a little hazy as he continued, the throbbing pain in his cock becoming unbearable. 

 

He pushed away and took a deep breath as he quickly rid himself of his underwear and joined her on the bed again, kissing her deeply as they laid down together. It was his turn to blush at her curious gaze fixed on his hard member. To distract her from it he cupped her chin to make her look at him 

 

“Are you positive? I won’t be upset if you say no” he offered. It wasn’t entirely true, he would be a little upset, but it wasn’t about him this time.

 

“I’m positive” She said warmly. 

 

With that Enoch steeled himself, he was sure this was a first for both of them, and he intended to take it slow. With that he positioned himself between her legs and fumbled a little as he began to sink into her. 

 

He was embarrassed at the strangled sound that came out of his mouth as her warm heat enveloped him, he buried his face in her neck as he continued further. She tensed up and he kissed her neck to try to distract her. With that, he held perfectly torturously still until he felt her relax again, thinking of the most horrible things to keep himself from moving immediately. 

 

“Move, Enoch.” She commanded, her voice hitching as he followed her instructions. 

 

He could feel his eyes practically rolling back in his head as an intense pleasure like he had never known raced through him.

 

She gasped and moaned with every unpracticed thrust. He was a little quieter, trying to hold it all in before releasing it with one loud moan or whimper. His mouth went back to hers as he grew braver with his thrusts and more in tune to her body. He could sense this wasn’t going to last long. 

 

He could feel one of Olive’s hands leave his bicep and reach down in between her legs, rubbing at something desperately as her expression became more and more pleasured. Enoch felt unhinged as he felt her flutter and tighten around him, and she looked him in the eyes before letting out a quiet cry and shivering and shaking as her core pulsed around him. 

 

“Enoch!” 

 

He remembered his dream, the one that had gotten them into this beautiful mess in the first place. She sounded even better in real life.

 

Enoch had just enough sense to pull out of her completely before releasing all over his hand with a drawn out moan. 

 

When they both came down from their high, chests rising and falling quickly and their bodies boneless, Enoch pulled the bedsheets up around them both as he stroked her hair and placed a kiss on her brow.

 

No words were exchanged as they drifted off to sleep, they didn’t have to. They already knew. 


End file.
